What's New Pussycat
by thebrokencradle
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots centered around Cheetor and Megatron all inspired by the song "What's New Pussycat" by Tom Jones.


AN: A series of completely unrelated events concerning Cheetor /Megatron. You have been warned.

_**What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
I've got flowers  
And lots of hours  
To spend with you.  
So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose!  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat nose!**_

"Ooohh… I LIKE you, pussycat." Megatron purred, flicking a claw underneath Cheetor's chin, the cheetah snarling and trying to slap his hand away. The monster T-Rex snarled and slapped Cheetor's face, throwing him across the clearing into one of the large trees.

Cheetor had been on patrol when he had been attacked by the larger mech. An energon surge had cut out any communications he had and weakened him considerably. Megatron didn't seem to suffer from the surge, if anything he grew stronger for a few moments.

"Perhaps you need a little bit of training..." Megatron growled, grabbing Cheetor by the helm and slamming his face into the ground, pulling him back and flipping him over.

"So much smaller than you used to be." Megatron noted, stroking Cheetor's chest as he soothed the wounds he had inflicted. There was a series of clicks and his T-Rex head detached from his arm, the cannon thudding onto the ground as Megatron moved to kneel with Cheetor between his barrel thighs.

"How absolutely delicious you'll feel around my cord… Yess… so tight…"

"Get off of me, you bastard!" Cheetor began to panic, trying to wriggle out from underneath Megatron's large hand.

"Oh, I intend to get off, don't worry, you will too, yessss…" Cheetor gasped and tried to wriggle away as Megatron slammed a finger into his port, breaking the thick armor and the thin seal inside his port. The small cat choked and writhed, trying to buck away from the larger mech.

"No! No! Stop!" Cheetor keened and chirruped as Megatron began thrusting his finger in and out, stretching the soft lining and curling his fingers gently.

"Oooh… I was right… Yess…" Megatron swept down, tearing his fingers from the younder mech and removing his own codpiece. His long, thick shaft was soon buried inside Cheetor's port, the smaller mech sobbing and writhing in pain as his legs were spread wide and lifted up.

"No! Please… Please… Don't… Stop…" Cheetor gasped and panted, writhing beneath the leader of his enemy.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Megatron froze, the tip of his shaft barely inside the smaller mech. Cheetor's port clenched desperately and he gasped and writhed at the empty feeling. "I thought not… Noooo…"

Cheetor gasped and writhed before beginning to claw at the larger mech, pulling him closer and trying to meet his pace.

"Yess… Good little pussycat… Yessss…."

Overload claimed Cheetor and the smaller mech came screaming Megatron's name.

_**What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
You're so thrilling  
And I'm so willing  
To care for you.  
So go and make up your cute little pussycat face!  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat face!**_

Megatron grabbed the energon lead in his hand as he sat on his throne, tugging his pretty little slave to him. Cheetor gasped and slid onto the arm of the throne, looking up at his master.

"Yes, master?" Megatron smirked.

"Nothing, pussycat." Megatron chuckled, stroking Cheetor's aft fondly as he looked up into green optics, his own red ones narrowed in lust. He suddenly pushed Cheetor away slightly. "Dance for me, pussycat."

Cheetor stumbled, his shackles hindering his movements, but he managed to get straightened, sliding his paws over his sides as he thought of a song. He hummed the lyrics dancing to the internal beat, thrusting his hips and sliding his paws over his own body, imitating a partner's touch.

Megatron rested his cheek on his fist, watching the smaller mech contentedly, a taloned hand tapping at the metal of his inner thigh gently, stroking it after a few minutes of watching the lithe, slender body moving like mercury being poured. Yes, his little pussycat was the perfect eyecandy… Quite a trophy for his conquest of the Maximals and this energon rich planet.

"Cheetor." Megatron murmured, Cheetor looked up abruptly, trembling slightly.

"Yes sir?"

"Come here." Cheetor obeyed flawlessly, trembling as Megatron pulled him into his lap, the warlord's pelvic armor retracting to reveal his long, thick spike. Cheetor whimpered and gasped, stroking Megatron's spike as he rubbed his port against his master's thigh.

"You love my spike, don't you? Yesss… such a good little whore…" Cheetor gasped when a thick finger periced him, stroking and thrusting firmly.

"Ah! Yes… Megatron… I… I love your spike… I'm a whore… Please!" Cheetor gasped and rocked against his master, staring up at red optics.

"Filthy little slut… Aren't you?" Cheetor gasped at a particularly hard thrust and nodded.

"Mm-hm… I'm… Imma slut…" Cheetor keened and chirruped loudly, trying to get more penetration than the chaste touches his master was giving. "Please… Please… I want… I want…"

"What?" Megatron growled when Cheetor grabbed his spike, the cheetah stroking it and bucking against the T-Rex, grinding his port along the firm shaft.

"Your spike… Please?"

Megatron growled and nodded, watching as Cheetor moved and slid down onto his spike, gasping and making the most delicious little mewls and sighs.

"Megatron… Megatron… Please… My lord… My liege…" Cheetor gasped and shrieked loudly when he came, Megatron grunting at the rippling port around his length and coming as well, their overload crackling over their bodies.

"My lord… My lord… Primus…" Cheetor gasped, slumped against Megatron's chest. The T-Rex smirked and stroked Cheetor's helm gently.

"Close enough, my pet."

_**What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
You're delicious  
And if my wishes  
Can all come true  
I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!**_

If Optimus knew what Cheetor was doing to protect the crew he would instantly order Cheetor confined to his room. Cheetor shuddered in the darkness of the mountain range, waiting for his companion. He paused when his paw travelled to his thigh, looking around. He had learned that Megatron rarely found the need to prepare his partners. It was painful at first, but Cheetor found himself enjoying the touches, the thick spike inside of him… Cheetor paused when his thumb traced his port cover, looking around once more.

It wouldn't hurt to prepare himself for the other mech… Cheetor looked over his shoulder once more in a paranoid manner before opening his interfacing panel. He slid his back against the rock wall of the cave he was supposed to meet the predacon leader in and sat on the ground, spreading his thighs and sliding a hand over his spike. He sighed and stroked himself for a few moments before sliding a finger into the barely wet port. He gasped, jamming three fingers into his port and letting out a weak chirrup. It wasn't enough and Cheetor gasped as he added another finger, tracing the node at the top of his port before slipping his thumb inside as well.

A low groan of pleasure and Cheetor gasped, looking up to see Megatron watching him as he fisted himself.

"My, my, my… All ready for me, yesss?"

"Megatron!"

"Oh, don't stop on my account, pussycat." Cheetor blushed and Megatron smirked as he sauntered forward, grinning down at him. "Blushing kitten… My, my, my…" The young maximal gasped and blushed even more, thrusting his hand into his port, wriggling his hips and bucking. "Yesss…."

"Please, the deal?" Megatron purred at the soft plea, sliding down to his knees, pressing himself between the cheetah's thighs. Cheetor gasped and placed his hands on Megatron's purple, scaly shoulders. Megatron paused as Cheetor mewled and chirruped at his touch, suspiciously watching the cheetah's face.

The deal was simple. Interfacing in exchange for his comrades not being picked off one by one and killed slowly and painfully. The young mech would show up once every week and Megatron would take what he wanted before leaving the Maximals alone for another week. It was an impersonal encounter, or at least it had been until Cheetor had started looking forward to their meetings.

"Me-megatron…" Cheetor stared up into red optics, emerald optics begging him gently. "Kiss me… Kiss me…" Megatron dove down and captured Cheetor's lips between his, biting them gently before sliding his glossa into the young cat's mouth. Cheetor gasped and moaned, curling his arms and legs around the mech.

"Nugh.." Cheetor moaned when they pulled apart, huffing as he was entered quickly, the larger mech thrusting and groaning in the younger male's ear.

Cheetor had to bite his paw to keep from calling out the warlord's name, clawing and pulling at his helm as he panted and writhed, taking the warlord's spike enthusiastically. Megatron reached for the younger mech's lips, sliding two fingers into his mouth. Cheetor moaned and sucked on the fingers, clenching as he suckled on the digits.

When he overloaded Cheetor pulled away and shrieked Megatron's name before offlining with heavy panting. Megatron huffed as he knelt between Cheetor's legs, the slender body slumped against his chest, thin black lips parted and head tilted back, offlined optics staring blankly up at Megatron.

Cheetor had never called out his temporary captor's name, never acknowledged what they had – whatever it was. Megatron scowled as Cheetor came back online, his large fingers digging into the stone wall behind the cat's head.

"You never told me you enjoyed this, pussycat." Megatron growled and Cheetor shivered, feeling the enormous mech's spike still inside of him, getting hard at his movements.

"I… I…" Megatron growled and nipped Cheetor's neck gently. "Does this change the deal?" Cheetor whispered, gasping at the touch.

"Hmm… No… Not at all…" Megatron purred, kissing Cheetor firmly. "Not at all."

_**Pussycat, Pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat lips!  
You and your pussycat eyes!  
You and your pussycat nose!**_

Cheetor approached the Darksyde slowly, knowing he could very well die doing this. He was right inside of the range of the ship's sensors when he began to feel nervous. He was right outside of the Darksyde when he saw Megatron waiting for him in beast mode.

"Megatron?" Cheetor whispered, staring up at him with piteous green optics.

"Pussycat… What do you think you're doing?"

"I got a medical scan today." Cheetor whispered, still in beast mode.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Cheetor stated in a wavering voice. "I… I thought you would want to know, since you're the Coder, before I got rid of it."

"Got rid of it?" Megatron snarled, stepping forward and glaring down at the younger mech. "You want to get rid of it?"

"I don't want to! But I can't show myself around the Maximals if they knew I was carrying! And then they would ask who the Coder was and I – I-" Cheetor was hyperventilating and he finally just let out the scream he had been holding in for days. Megatron was silent, stoic and still before he grabbed Cheetor and pulled him close, allowing the younger mech to pound fists against his chest and scream and sob, days of anger, sorrow, fear and need echoing around them like a chorus of agony.

When Cheetor stopped screaming and sobbing Megatron growled and threw him to the ground, straddling the smaller mech and forcing open his chestplates.

"What are you-?"

"Fixing this." Megatron growled, opening his own chest and grabbing Cheetor's shoulders, dragging him up to merge their sparks. "You'll never leave me now, pussycat, you'll be mine forever, yes!"

Cheetor gasped and shrieked as his spark plasma mingled and merged with Megatron's, the larger mech growling as every thought, intention, emotion and memory was laid bare, revealed through their new bond. He didn't worry about what his mate would think of him as he searched for the small sliver of a newspark, finding the sparkling and relaxing as he listened to it's gentle beating.

Cheetor gasped and clung to Megatron, the larger mech growling – almost purring – as they bonded, frozen in time for what felt like hours until their sparks separated.


End file.
